<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Desire by bgaydocrimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884139">Stop Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgaydocrimes/pseuds/bgaydocrimes'>bgaydocrimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Like... a lot of dirty talk, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blow jobs, Voyeurism, basically if you're not into any of that don't read it, or read it but don't yell at me when you hate it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgaydocrimes/pseuds/bgaydocrimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet, demure Judy with her frilly dresses and soft smiles - nobody would ever imagine that she’s like this for Jen.</p><p>(yes, it's the fic formerly known as Bloom)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bloom is back only it's not on anon this time. </p><p>This was birthed from a comment on one of my fics which I took on as an exercise and tried to write something filthy in under 1k words. Clearly I failed. But I did incorporate a lot of specific requests, some of which have been tempered a bit in this version SORRY. </p><p>Last time I posted this before I was finished with it and then panicked about everyone reading it when it was unedited and unfinished and not ready to be seen. Also I posted in such a hurry I had no name for it (it was just in a google doc called "not to post") and literally googled "gay songs" and picked the first title that worked. I really think things through, you guys. </p><p>(serious thanks to patsydecline and readtheroomfucko and jeremybearimy and knebworth and everyone else who betaed and gave moral support)</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jen learned her lesson early on when it came to sex with Judy: either they needed an empty house or Jen needed to get creative to shut her up. Sometimes that involved a leather belt Jen would press into Judy’s mouth for her to bite down on; other times one of Jen’s silk scarves stretched tight across her cheeks; or occasionally Jen would just press her fingers into Judy’s mouth, muffling her cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sometimes Jen planned ahead; when she knew she wanted to make Judy scream; when she wanted to be able to let go with no consequences. Those nights they usually ended up in the guesthouse. Soundproofed for Ted’s music (a disturbing irony Jen’s never thought too hard about), it was the perfect place for Jen and Judy’s covert indulgences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been weeks since they’ve been able to have time to themselves; everything seemed to get lost in a flurry of school functions and work and an endless stream of everyday drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Jen sends Judy to the guest house by herself while she makes a detour upstairs. When she finally makes her way to the backyard, she spies Judy through the guesthouse window pacing back and forth nervously, keyed up like she always is. Jen lets herself watch for a moment, feeling the tension build just from the knowledge of Judy’s anticipation, of how much this is already affecting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jen finally opens the guest house door, Judy whips around at the sound and her eyes widen immediately as she takes Jen in. The tailored navy pants and crisp blazer have been there all day but the bulge pressing against the front of her slacks is new. Jen smirks at Judy’s realization, basking in the power she feels as she watches the blush creep prettily up Judy’s neck. Judy fiddles nervously, hands twisting together in front of her, composure crumbling as she’s reduced to an anxious mess in front of Jen. Black heels click across the floor as Jen crosses the room to sit in the desk chair, turning it around to face Judy and leaning back, spreading her legs a little to show off the hard swell at her hips. Judy gawks for a moment then picks up on the invitation and walks slowly over, presumably intending to straddle Jen’s lap, but Jen stops her with a hand on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get rid of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen plucks at Judy’s long floral dress with two fingers, looks at her with something like faux disdain that causes a soft whimper to escape Judy’s throat. She quickly fumbles to pull the dress over her head with very little grace, lack of finesse evident under Jen’s calculating gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of appraisal, eyes skirting across bare skin and black lace, Jen beckons her forward with a crook of her index finger. Judy closes the distance between them again and Jen’s hands find her hips, pulling Judy down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy must be mortified at how wet she is already. Jen can feel the dampness through her slacks and her eyes narrow, gleeful at the opportunity to make Judy blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie, you’re soaked,” Jen ploys. “What a mess.” She clucks her tongue and dips her fingers between Judy’s legs without warning, pressing hard against her already aching and swollen center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy whimpers, the accusatory and condescending tone making her squirm, and Jen knows she’s just aching to push her hips forward, to grind against the silicone so indecently obvious at Jen’s hips. When Jen removes her fingers, Judy slides herself forward, just barely getting the first delicious press of her swollen clit against the hardness in Jen’s pants before Jen is snarling, stopping her hips with a bruising grip and holding her an inch off her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you think you deserve my cock? How come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy mewls, apparently unprepared for the lack of stimulation after it was dangled so alluringly in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Jen. I want it. I need it.” She begs and Jen just laughs, almost cruelly, and shoves Judy off her lap so she’s stumbling backward across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Judy can fully regain her balance Jen stands, flipping her around and pushing her over to the daybed. She steps back for a moment to take off her blazer, laying it back across the desk chair and rolling up her sleeves before returning to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen shoves Judy forward so she’s bent at the waist and in one move, pulls her drenched panties to her knees so her bare ass is displayed tantalizingly in the air, just begging for Jen’s palm. Jen kicks Judy’s legs out so she’s spread wide and marvels at the wetness that’s so obvious now in the late evening light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Judy. So fucking wet already and I’ve barely even touched you.” Jen purrs, smearing Judy’s come embarrassingly down her thigh so she can no longer pretend to be unaffected. Judy whimpers, giving herself over even further for Jen, increasing the arc in her spine so her ass is displayed obscenely, thighs parted slightly revealing the stickiness that’s still increasing with every teasing touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen taps at Judy’s knees, signaling her to climb fully onto the bed so she’s kneeling, forcing her thighs even further apart and exposing her soaked cunt to the cool air. The whine that escapes Judy’s throat is desperate, needy, and Jen pushes Judy’s head carelessly down toward the pillows, enjoying her power just a bit too much. Of course Judy submits immediately, such a pliant fucking slut for Jen, always ready to drop her panties, get on her knees, to be yielding and malleable to Jen’s whims. Judy goes so willingly every time, letting Jen push and grab and dig and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> until she’s entirely fluid and compliant and at Jen’s mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teasing press of the dildo’s contoured edge against Jen’s clit inside the harness is just enough delicious pleasure for her to draw this out. She fills her hands with the curves of Judy’s ass and pulls apart just slightly, enjoying the unobstructed view but mostly just reveling in the way it makes Judy squirm, overexposed and debased like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, such a dirty fucking slut, Jude,” Jen muses, relishing the full-body shiver her words cause. “You gonna be a good girl for me tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy whimpers, flustered, arching her back further, pressing her ass harder into Jen’s hands to beg wordlessly for some kind of stimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, sweetie,” Jen coos, condescension dripping from the words like thick honey. “Do you think you deserve this?” she plies with a grin at the frustrated noise Judy can't help but make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy shakes her head, panting into the pillows to try to temper her embarrassingly unrestrained sounds. Jen smiles, pleased at Judy’s deference. She rewards her with a hard smack to one perfect cheek, enjoying Judy’s slight wiggle as she tries to hide her arousal at the sharp pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen loves this - how Judy starts out sweet and demure but with every touch, every command, she grows more yielding and debauched as Jen forces her embarrassment into hiding. The more turned on Judy gets, the more wanton and desperate she gets until she’s fucking begging for Jen to do anything to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jen knows, Judy would let her do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the thought makes Jen wet, depraved ideas running rampant in her mind. God, she wants to bruise, to force compliance, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To make Judy scream and cry and submit in ways she never has before, never would for anyone else. She quickly unclasps Judy’s bra leaving her fully naked in front of her. Jen focuses on the soft skin of Judy’s ass turning pleasingly pink after her earlier slap, rubbing her fingers against the vague handprint shape, trying to wrest her own arousal back into submission, to regain control. She brings her hand down against Judy’s ass again delivering three more hard slaps, paying close attention to the motion of Judy’s hips and the jump of her ribs with her shaky breaths. It’s always floored her how much Judy enjoys this, the inside of her thighs slick before she’s even really been touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows if she spanks her in earnest Judy would come just from the mental workup and the feeling of her nipples sliding against the roughness of the blanket. It’s appealing, and she considers it for a moment before shelving the thought. She needs more, needs to fill Judy </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> and make her scream as quickly and as many times as possible. She loves fucking her in the guest house like this, hearing the sounds she makes when she finally lets go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s that thought that causes her to unzip her pants, pulling the head of the cock out and aligning her hips with Judy’s, using her thumbs to spread her open so Judy can feel the lewdness of it, of being completely exposed to the room in the daylight; open for Jen’s gaze and waiting to be taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea nearly makes Jen drool with expectation, and the filthy sight of Judy clenching around nothing in anticipation of being filled makes Jen drive her hips home immediately, pushing fully into Judy and unseating a greedy wail from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you love when I fuck you.” Jen plies, anticipatory. This is her favorite fucking part, when Judy gets so hot and so desperate that she’ll do and say whatever Jen asks. “Say it,” she plies, relishing Judy’s squirms and watching the cock disappear over and over again inside of Judy. “Tell me how much you like getting fucked, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Jen.” Judy whimpers, mindless. “I love it when you fuck me.” It’s tiny, quiet and high pitched with embarrassment and arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jen commands, “You think I can’t see you? How fucking soaked you are for me? How quickly you got on your knees for me?” Jen punctuates each question with a hard and punishing thrust, forcing shocked sobs from Judy each time. “Fucking tell me, Jude. I wanna know what a slut you are. Tell me how much you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy whimpers, and Jen can tell she’s warring with herself inside her head, desperately seeking the payoff she knows will come when she cedes to Jen’s demands, telling her what she wants to hear. Jen watches as she swallows the embarrassment and gives in to the feeling of Jen’s hips snapping hard into hers, pounding deep, probing thrusts where she’s already so sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Jen. Oh god, fuck- I love it. I’m so wet, I love it when you fuck me” Judy’s steady stream of consciousness is incoherent and Jen grins. Judy, reduced to this, is always so goddamned hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like that? You like my cock?” Jen reaches around Judy to pull at her sensitive nipple, trying to drive her quickly to that place where she loses all inhibitions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph- yes, Jen. Harder, please, harder,” Judy begs, overwhelmed by the pressure and the pleasure as Jen’s voice prods her further into submission, nudging her into saying things that Jen knows make her ears burn and her thighs wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How badly do you want it?” Jen plies again, toying with her before giving her what she wants. Judy’s always begging to be pounded when they fuck like this. She’s never said it but Jen knows she loves not being able to sit down afterward, shifting uncomfortably at the dinner table with the boys because she’s so bruised that nothing is comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it. I want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it is. The high pitch of Judy’s voice belying how fucking turned on she is right now, how desperate for Jen’s cock. Sweet, demure Judy with her frilly dresses and soft smiles - nobody would ever imagine that she’s like this for Jen. The thought sends her further skyward and she thinks about what people would say if they knew what Judy is really like, what a whore she is for Jen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, baby,” Jen cajoles, running her hand through Judy’s hair and gathering it together into a soft fist behind her head, no real pressure yet, just playing with Judy to draw this out and make it as excruciating as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it, Jen! Please - fuck - babe, fuck me harder.” Judy uses what little leverage she has to push her body back towards Jen’s, wiggling her hips side to side for a moment to try to increase whatever feeling she can get. Jen snarls; watching Judy try to take what she wants is the hottest fucking thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking take it, baby”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jen!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, let me hear you,” Jen groans, relishing the escalating yelps and guttural moans she’s forcing from Judy’s throat with each rough snap of her hips. She digs her fingers harder into the flesh of Judy’s ass, watching it ripple with every punishing thrust. The flat of her hand makes a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she brings it down hard against Judy’s right cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Judy whimpers, incoherent and babbling. Pleading like if she stops begging for it, Jen will stop fucking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love how loud you are for me, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen tightens her grip on Judy’s hair, pulling in earnest now so she can see her face, upturned towards the ceiling, rapturous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jen! Oh god, Jen - I’m gonna come, babe please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> dare.” Jen seethes and thrusts harder, daring Judy to try to defy her. Judy whimpers in frustration and Jen feels the resistance as Judy clenches in an effort to obey, to stave off her orgasm so she doesn’t betray Jen’s command. What a good girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen slows down her thrusts again until they’re just teasing; slow and soft and just enough to keep Judy on the edge but not enough stimulation to let her achieve the release she’s so fucking desperate for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad do you want it then, baby?” Jen asks, breathy and sharp. “Where do you want me to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it, I want it-” Judy babbles incoherently, face flushing with mortification at what she knows damn well Jen needs to hear. Jen watches her face as she pushes down the embarrassment, trying to be good. “Inside- Jen. Please, babe, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my good girl. That’s it, tell me baby,” Jen ratchets up her pace again, pounding furiously, hips smacking with resounding force against Judy’s ass. She loves reducing her to this, making Judy admit that she loves when Jen comes with the strap still inside her because she keeps working Judy over while she’s sensitive and dripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guest house is full of the obscene, filthy sounds of their panting and Judy’s rhythmic keening shouts, the staccatoed sounds of Jen’s cock bottoming out slickly in Judy’s cunt with every thrust. It’s audible how sloppy she is; Judy’s wetness is the loudest fucking sound in the room and Jen can feel herself ramping up to a hard orgasm with that thought alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hear it, Jude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Judy shouts on a particularly hard thrust. “Jen, please! Please, oh god I need it, I need you. Please, please.” She starts repeating herself, whimpering and squirming in Jen’s grip, increasing the hard pull against her scalp and thrashing at the feeling of Jen’s cock pounding ruthlessly against her g spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen feels the heat rush through her body at Judy’s words. She tightens her grip on Judy’s hair, increasing the arc in her spine and pulling hard as she unleashes the full force and speed of her trained dancer’s hips against Judy’s. Judy </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s coming and writhing and spreading her legs even wider for Jen, all propriety long abandoned as she gives herself over to this feeling, to Jen. Loud keening cries claw their way from her throat as she clenches so tightly that Jen can hardly move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen feels a rush of adrenaline overtake her. Coupled with her unbearable arousal at hearing Judy beg, and the hard pressure of the cock inside her harness now that she’s meeting such resistance inside Judy, Jen is moments from reaching her own pleasure and she starts to chase the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy’s sounds have devolved to overwhelmed whimpers and Jen moans at the thought of having reduced her to this oversensitive mess. She rocks her hips again and again, selfish now for her own pleasure, using Judy for leverage as she grinds against the contoured edge of the harness. It only takes a moment longer before Jen is coming, a deep groan punctuating the stillness of the room as she bucks her hips hard. Suddenly she needs to see Judy fall apart again. She wants her sobbing and boneless and she reaches around to press hard at Judy’s clit while still rolling her own hips to chase the last bits of her own climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes just seconds of hard circles before Judy is screaming her name, collapsing onto the bed while Jen pushes past her own oversensitivity to keep thrusting, intent on ruining Judy. Jen feels the sudden dampness forming a large wet patch at the front of her slacks, and the thrill that zips through her stomach is delicious. She can’t wait to give Judy shit for it, to make her blush all the way from the tips of her ears down her chest when she makes her acknowledge how she soaked Jen’s cock. Judy sobs through her second orgasm, quieting to whimpers only once Jen pulls out and helps rearrange her body on the daybed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, Jude.” She whispers, satisfied, stepping back from the bed to watch Judy trying to catch her breath. She gives her almost two minutes of panting and shaking before she’s tired of waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Jen beckons. “On your knees, Jude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy scrambles clumsily off the bed, legs still shaky from the back to back orgasms she’s just endured. She drops to her knees on the rug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you see?” Jen prods when Judy’s finally knelt at her feet, gloriously naked with her hands on her knees, looking up at Jen obediently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy’s eyes scan her for a moment and Jen sees the instant Judy registers the cock still dripping at Jen’s hips and the huge dark spot at the front of Jen’s slacks. Judy’s eyes widen in mortification, her blush grows from her cheeks and spreads down her throat, pinkening her bare chest delightfully. Jen smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So quiet now,” she reprimands. “Wasn’t it just seconds ago you were begging for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>in your pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy flushes deeper and Jen thrills at the uncomfortable squirm she’s clearly trying to hide. Jen lets a finger trail across Judy’s cheek before leaning forward to drag the cock obscenely along Judy’s face, smearing her own come across flushed skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy whimpers at the degrading evidence of her own arousal dirtying her face. Her hands move to her lap again and she wrings them; it’s an unconscious tell that Jen picks up on immediately. Judy’s trying to ground herself; too ashamed to make eye contact with Jen so her eyes are shut while she breathes hard through the feelings, trying to keep herself small and inconspicuous while her emotions and arousal clamor for acknowledgement behind the cage of her ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>question.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jen seethes, grabbing Judy roughly by the chin and forcing her to meet Jen’s gaze. "What do you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mess,” Judy whispers apologetically, eyes darting down again to take in the glistening stains on Jen’s slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you clean it up then?” Jen suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy whimpers softly, scooting forward until she’s directly in front of Jen, knee to toe. As always such a good girl; she knows what Jen wants, knows she wants Judy out of her comfort zone and flailing so she has to rely on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She uses her fingers to spread her come from Jen’s pants onto the cock before leaning forward and taking Jen into her mouth. Judy looks up, blushing prettily and meeting Jen’s eyes before leaning forward, relaxing her throat until her nose is nearly pressing into Jen’s stomach, making Jen groan at the explicit visual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, sweetie,” Jen intones. “You want me to fuck your throat like I fucked your pussy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy moans loudly and mumbles as best she can around Jen’s cock before Jen has enough with her feeble attempt and grabs her hair hard with both hands, pulling her face unceremoniously off the dildo. Judy’s mouth hangs open for a moment, drool and her own come dribbling down her lips and chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallowing my cock, huh, Jude? My little slut.” Jen growls and jerks Judy’s head back harder, knowing she loves being handled this roughly, made to show off the come on her face in the light. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I want you to,” Judy says, quiet voice strained with the effort to keep it from wavering self-consciously. Jen thrills at taking her out of her comfort zone like this and Judy’s evident embarrassment just makes things so much hotter. “Please, Jen. Fuck- I’m your slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby. You are.” Jen coos, pulling Judy’s head slowly back towards her glistening cock, grinning as Judy opens her mouth again, sticking her tongue out to receive her. “Good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy makes eye contact with Jen before taking her all the way back into her throat, nearly gagging on her length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.” Jen tightens her hand in Judy’s hair and starts to guide her up and down her length. Eventually she’s rocking her hips, too, fucking Judy’s mouth hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wet, slick sounds of their frenzied motions fill the room and Jen feels the sweat beginning to bead on her skin. She slows the movement of her hips for a moment, letting Judy do all the work, and unbuttons her blouse. When the blouse hits the floor and Jen is clad only in her black lace bra, she pulls Judy off her cock again and starts unbuttoning her pants. Judy catches on quickly and starts to unbuckle the harness, pulling the cock off Jen’s hips quickly after the pants slide to her ankles. Judy turns the dildo around and finds the contoured back side with her tongue, cleaning the evidence of Jen’s arousal thoroughly before dropping it to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, dirty girl.” Jen murmurs appraisingly. She bends down for a hot kiss, sharing their taste as their tongues meet. When they break apart, Judy’s ready for her, sliding between Jen’s legs and tilting her face up, just fucking waiting on her knees to receive Jen’s soaked cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost too much. And Jen is so ready for this. She widens her stance a little and bends her knees, dropping herself onto Judy’s waiting face. Immediately there’s a hot tongue pressing at her clit, licking down and inside of her and back before tightening quick circles around her clit again. Jen’s thigh muscles tighten and lock, already nearly shaking from the strength of the sensation and how hard she's tensing. She’s too overcome with pleasure to suggest moving to somewhere more stable but she regrets that when Judy pushes her tongue pointedly inside Jen, fucking her with it and encouraging the rock of her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy moans into Jen's cunt and when Jen looks down, she sees Judy’s hand has disappeared between her legs. She can tell from the tendons moving and muscles clenching in Judy’s forearm that she’s fucking herself with her fingers while Jen fucks herself using Judy’s tongue. The thought that Judy’s so turned on by Jen riding her face that she has to touch herself makes Jen groan and buck her hips hard into Judy, tripping into a quick and hard orgasm. The suddenness of it startles her and she nearly loses balance for a moment, steadying herself against Judy’s shoulder. Jen looks down and they lock eyes, Judy looking as flushed as Jen feels; debauched with Jen’s come coating her cheeks and chin; panting hard to make up for her lost oxygen while her face was buried in Jen. She looks a little stunned and a lot turned on and it takes that for Jen to notice the fingers still working between her legs. She looks like she’s nearly about to get off from Jen just looking at her and suddenly Jen’s stepping away with a lecherous idea taking root in her mind. She steps back and fixes Judy with an indecipherable stare while bending down to pull her pants back up from her ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up,” Jen commands, indicating with her head for Judy to get on the bed, then turning around and buttoning her slacks. “You’re gonna let me watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen saunters back to the desk chair and by the time she sits down, Judy has scrambled back to the bed and laid down obediently, looking to Jen for direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feet on the bed,” she instructs. “Spread your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy’s breath catches and Jen knows she’s just realized how exposed she's about to be, heels against her ass and knees open wide. The embarrassment climbs up her neck and flushes her face, and Jen watches as her shoulders tense. Judy’s never touched herself for anyone else before, at least not like this. But Jen knows from their conversations that she wants to, that doing it like this--open and exposed to the room, spread wide to show off how she likes to fuck herself--is going to break her into pieces. Heat rolls through Jen's stomach at the thought and at the nervous way Judy takes her bottom lip between her teeth as she lifts her feet onto the bed, pulling them back so she’s nearly sitting on her heels with the way she’s propped against the pillows. Judy pauses for a moment with her knees closed, eyes locked with Jen’s before she slides her fingers between her legs and parts her thighs, exposing herself further to Jen’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy whimpers and parts her knees further, eyes searching Jen’s face to ensure she’s complied adequately, and Jen nods when Judy’s spread wide enough that she can see how wet she is, see her glistening thighs and swollen pink skin as her fingers begin to slide through her wetness while she works herself slowly back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen watches through hooded eyes. She’s leaned back into the chair, legs spread casually and arms crossed against her chest as she studies the expressions flitting across Judy’s face. She’s been moving at a languid pace these last few minutes since her orgasm but she can tell it won’t be long before Judy can’t take it any longer. Jen’s feigning nonchalance but every muscle in her body is tensed in anticipation and arousal; it’s hard to keep her composure when Judy’s like this, and Jen’s never seen her so blatantly seeking her own pleasure before. Desire twists her stomach at the knowledge that she’s about to watch Judy fuck herself, the way she’s probably done countless times in this very same bed. Only this time she’s going to be doing it for Jen. Performing for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Jen orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lock eyes and Judy traps her lip between her teeth again, always so reactive when Jen tells her what to do. The picture of Judy like this is so at odds with her sweet and seemingly chaste façade, and Jen fucking loves being the one to see her like this. Jen watches Judy slide her fingers along either side of her clit; the ensuing sound that frees itself from her throat is raw and it bites through the silence of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it feel, Jude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy whimpers and Jen watches her brow furrow. It’s such a fucking thrill to get her to this place where she’s a little bit mortified and a lot turned on, trying to battle her desire to finish herself off with the need to impress Jen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, Jen. It feels so good,” Judy manages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking about, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she hums, and Jen watches raptly as her tongue darts out to wet her lips before she continues. “You.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s not enough, but before Jen can snap at her to continue, she does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can still taste you,” Judy adds, licking her lips again unconsciously. “I’m thinking about you coming in my mouth while you rode my face,” she whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words are strained thanks to the increasingly quick motion of Judy’s fingers against her clit. Jen watches in fascination as Judy slips those same fingers down and slides them inside her cunt, groaning, unable to keep her head from tipping back so her moans are delivered to the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, Jude. Fuck yourself for me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slick sounds of her rough thrusts fill the room and Jen can tell that Judy’s turned on enough now that she doesn’t care at all that Jen’s watching her finger herself, is going to watch her fuck herself through her third orgasm. It’s going to be undeniable, what a slut she is for her. Judy’s reduced herself to keening cries and gasps for breath as she curls her fingers and fucks herself harder, rocking her hips towards her own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room Jen’s breathing is strained, coming fast, almost in sync with the rock of Judy’s hips. She feels like she could come from this sight alone, Judy thrusting what looks like three fingers now roughly inside herself, the filthy sounds filling the room as she whimpers towards the ceiling, writhing on the bed as she drives herself to a furious orgasm for Jen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen swallows thickly, only just barely reigning in her arousal and maintaining her unaffected countenance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy’s mumbling a succession of expletives and muffled pleas, begging Jen to let her come, to come fuck her, babbling about how wet she is. The vulgar language comes so easily from her mouth now and Jen fucking relishes causing Judy to give in like this. She’s taken her from blushing at the sight of Jen’s cock to whimpering about how good it feels to fuck her own pussy. And she’s doing it because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jen wants her to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby. So fucking loud for me, Jude. Look at you,” she whispers, intent on taking Judy to the very edge. “Fucking yourself for me, just listen to how wet you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy just whimpers and Jen swears she can see the speed of her thrusts increase in response to her words, her free hand reaching up to squeeze her breast and play with a nipple, flicking her thumb across it and encouraging another, louder sound from her own mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love showing off for me, don’t you? Tell me what a fucking whore you are,” Jen plies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Judy cries, “Yes - fuck - I love it, Jen!” The reply is strangled, barely forced from her throat, every muscle in her body strained with exertion. “I’m your dirty slut, Jen- please let me come- please, please Jen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it, baby. Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy’s rambling again, a steady stream of filthy words pouring from her mouth and bathing Jen in their heat. Jen watches her back arch almost in slow motion, watches Judy start to come and she sees the orgasm claw its way from her hips up her body, screwing her expression into something unreadable while she freezes for a long moment before bucking and writhing hard against her own hand’s ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy’s final loud cry is searing; it stokes at the heat in Jen’s belly and makes her shift in the chair. Judy’s hips push lazily against her own hand as she rides out her orgasm for far longer than she usually does. She must be so far gone to give herself over like this, to not give in to the sensitivity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, baby.” Jen encourages, nearly trembling with the weight of her satisfaction at putting Judy through this. “That’s it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listens to Judy panting hotly in the otherwise quiet room, the motion of her fingers slowed to soft strokes between her legs now, body twitching as she skates past oversensitive nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen nearly beckons to Judy, wanting her curled up and tiny in her lap on the chair, but she knows Judy’s shaky legs may not allow for it. She can tell how overwhelmed she’s feeling, the hitched breaths expanding behind her ribs and a light sheen of sweat making her entire body glow in the dwindling daylight. So instead she crosses the room and sits next to Judy, grabs her hand and pulls her fingers to her mouth to clean them of her come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy sighs, spent and drowsy, deliriously drunk on endorphins. She’s floating but Jen’s mouth around her fingers is a tether pulling her back to the room. Judy pulls her knees to her chest and curls up as best she can against Jen’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen murmurs soft platitudes into Judy’s hair, praising her, telling her how good she was and how hot she looked and how Jen’s always so proud of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sex is fantastic but this is always the best part; the after, when they lay here together and breathe through the comedown. Basking in the trust and care that’s blossomed between them while they grasp each other and tremble together until they make it back to earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… stupidly good at that.” Judy laughs when she’s finally able to catch her breath again, though her legs are still spasming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen’s running her hands up and down Judy’s arms to warm her, massaging her calves and her quads, cradling her naked body against Jen’s clothed one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re very good at that too,” Jen breathes, kissing a soft cheek. “I love watching you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do,” Judy murmurs, tilting her head up for a sweet, chaste kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jen smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m definitely gonna make you dry clean these pants, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy laughs, blushing again and Jen knows she’s secretly a little bit into the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, babe.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought or come argue with me about it being in character because even though I didn't justify it with anything and just dove right into porn it is TOTALLY IN CHARACTER and I'll fight you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>